


Little Peter Pan

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You're pregnant with Peter Pan's baby





	Little Peter Pan

9 months for a baby that’s half you and half the love of your life. You didn’t know how to tell him, or if you even wanted to. You don’t think he’ll want the baby at all. “Y/N love me and the lost boys are going out to train” Peter said as he got out of bed and put on a shirt.

“Tell me if you need me” You smiled at Peter as you placed a kiss on your lips. As he left the only thing going through your mind is how you needed you get out of Neverland, out of your home. Time flew by because you heard the boys come back. You had a backpack with all your belongings and you made your way down from the treehouse.You hid your bag behind a bush and made your way towards Peter.You planted a kiss on his cheek

“I’m going down to the beach I’ll be back in a bit” You said as Peter simply nodded and went back to what he was doing. You started walking into the woods as you grabbed your bag a long the way. You’ve been thinking of a way to get out of here without asking Peter that’s when you remember Baelfire.

You knew all about his secret place but you never told Peter because you promised Bae and you also loved him like family. You quietly made your way there and as you were in front of Bae’s secret place you didn’t move you just started.All the memories of your dear friend coming back to you.

Oh gosh how old was he now? Would you see him when you leave here? Was he happy? Was he in love? Love is all you ever felt for Peter, even when you first got here and you felt like you should hate the demon boy, you couldn’t get yourself to.

Taking a deep breath you opened up Bae’s place. Exhaling you stepped in, not only did you know of this place you also knew how Bae left Neverland. After a few minutes of looking you found what you needed and made your way outside making sure to “lock up”.

Walking towards the beach you decided to take this opportunity to try and remember Neverland, your home. As you finally arrived to the beach you did what you had to do, squinting at the sky looking for Peter’s shadow.

“Y/N what are you doing” A voice said from the shadows, you know that voice well enough to know who it belongs to.The voice stratled you causing you to drop the coconut. “Ah I see you want to leave Neverland” Peter said stepping closer to you, you could see his face scrunched up in confusion. You took a step back causing his face to be covered the shadows once more because you knew that if you stared into his eyes you’ll never want to leave.

“I want permission to leave Neverland Peter” You said as you focused on a spot on his shirt instead of his face. “Why would you want to leave?” Peter said stepping closer to you which you responded to by taking by taking a step back, this step caused you to stepping into the water.

“I have to leave you won’t want me in this island anymore Pan. I’m a girl and girls don’t belong in Neverland.” You said as you started feeling the stinging of tears that threatened to fall out. 

“Oh come on Y/N you’re just talking nonsense now, come on let’s put you in bed I think you have a fever.” Peter said reaching out to you, yet again you took a step back because you just knew that if you touched him it will make it impossible to leave. 5 more steps and you’d be knee high in water.

“Pan please just let me leave Neverland” You said completely disregarding what he just said. “Stop calling me Pan you know I don’t like it when you call me that and why are you in such a hurry to leave I thought Neverland was your home” Peter said frustration and confusion in his voice, yet again walking towards you but this time it wasn’t one step. 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and 11 steps , you counted each step as you walked backwards. You were waist up to water and so was Peter, you wondered when and if the sirens/mermaids were going to show up.

“Peter please just let me go” you pleaded , looking up to his face for the first time. “Y/N I’m not letting you or our baby go” Peter said looking deeply into your eyes and scanning your face for any sort of reaction. “How did you know I was pregnant” You whispered to yourself you weren’t even sure Peter heard you. “I know everything that goes on in this Island” Peter said as he placed his hands on your arms and gently lead you back to shore where you’d be safe.

“Wait is that why you wanted to leave Neverland?” Peter said as he placed his hands on your shoulders. “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to see how you reacted. What if you didn’t want the baby? I just thought it’d be easier on my heartbreak if I just left by myself instead of you telling me to leave....” You said as you were chocking up tears. “Love I would never do that to you and of course I want the baby it’s our baby” Peter said as he brought you into a hug. 

“I love you to the moon and the great beyond Y/N” Peter said as he hugged you like he would never hug you again. 

“I love you Peter Pan with all my heart”


End file.
